Ada Apa Dengan Tetangga Baru?
by Amy Suede
Summary: Naruto dan Kiba adalah tetangga. Suatu hari, mereka mendapatkan tiga orang tetangga baru. Tetapi ada yang aneh dengan mereka. Bagaimana kisah mereka menghadapi tetangga-tetangga barunya itu? / AU / For NaruHina Dark Day #2 / Warning: inside / CnC?


Naruto terbangun dari tidur pulasnya di sore yang terik ini. Bulir-bulir peluh sebesar biji jagung menghiasi sekujur tubuhnya. Dadanya naik turun, seirama dengan desah napasnya yang tidak beraturan. Semua orang dalam sekali lihat pasti mengerti apa yang tengah pemuda delapan belas tahun itu rasakan. Mimpi buruk.

Dan apapun itu keadaannya, mimpi buruk memang tidak pernah baik. Apalagi saat sore seperti ini. Rasanya ingin tidur kembali itu terasa mengganjal karena mimpi buruk.

_Well_, meskipun mimpi buruk ini bukan yang pertama kali bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Bisa dibilang, akhir-akhir ini ia sering sekali mendapat mimpi buruk. Awalnya memang hanya saat tidur malam saja. Tetapi dengan mimpi buruk yang dialami setiap malam, membuatnya terjaga dengan paksa dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang tidak bisa tidur kembali. Membuatnya mendadak menjadi penderita _insomnia_.

Karena itu, beberapa hari ini ia memutuskan untuk menambah jam tidurnya saat siang. Meskipun itu bukan ide yang bagus. Karena, lagi-lagi, mimpi-mimpi mengerikan itu menghantui tidurnya.

_Yah_, sebenarnya bukan itu _sih_ pokok permasalahan Naruto.

Yang jadi masalah, mimpi-mimpinya itu selalu sama.

Berawal dari dirinya yang berada di sebuah ruangan gelap dan pengab. Makin lama makin panas, hingga akhirnya muncul kobaran api yang menjilat-jilat dari ujung ruangan yang ditempatinya. Semakin membara. Semakin mendekatinya. Seolah api itu tengah memandangnya dengan penuh kemenangan karena sebentar lagi ia akan memanggang sosok Naruto yang malang. Mimpi itu berakhir dengan Naruto yang terjaga dan bermandikan dengan peluh.

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, bukan mimpi yang terlalu buruk. Bahkan mungkin, akan banyak orang yang mengatakan dengan _enteng_, "Mimpi itu hanya bunga tidur. Jadi jangan terlalu dibawa pusing!"

Memang benar. Tetapi bagaimana dengan kasus Naruto? Masihkah mereka menganggap hanya sebatas bunga tidur? Apalagi, bagi Naruto, mimpi itu terasa nyata. Ia merasa bahwa ia seperti pernah mengalami hal itu—walaupun kenyataannya tidak.

Apapun itu, mimpi-mimpi buruk itu benar-benar menguras isi pikirannya akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

.

**Ada Apa Dengan Tetangga Baru?**

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Ide cerita diambil dari Goosebumps the Series: The Ghost Next Door karya R.L. Stine

.

AU, OOC, miss-typos

.

For NaruHina Dark Day #2

.

_**Enjoy**_!

.

.

.

"Hei!"

Naruto menoleh ketika ada seseorang yang memanggilnya ketika ia keluar dari rumahnya. Seorang pemuda yang sebaya dengannya berlari-lari kecil menuju rumahnya. Naruto memasang ekspresi wajah bertanya saat pemuda berambut cokelat itu berhenti di sampingnya. "Apa?"

Kiba—nama lengkapnya Kiba Inuzuka—mengangkat tangannya ke udara diikuti oleh Naruto. Tidak lama kemudian mereka ber_high-five_. "Kemana saja?"

Raut bertanya semakin mengeruh di wajah kecokelatan Naruto. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau!" Naruto sedikit berjengit kaget ketika Kiba sedikit berteriak di depannya. "Maaf, maaf. Kau kemana saja, _eh_?" tanya Kiba sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau bicara apa sih? Aku kan _nggak_ kemana-mana. Aku di rumah terus." Naruto berkata sambil menatap Kiba bingung. Kedua manik safirnya seolah menuntut penjelasan dari pemuda bertato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya itu.

Kiba tidak langsung menjawab perkataan Naruto. Ia menggeleng—sangat pelan hingga Naruto tak menyadarinya. "Uh, lupakan. _By the way_, kita punya tetangga baru. Mereka baru saja tiba dua jam yang lalu."

"Lalu?"

Kiba menatap pemuda Uzumaki itu setengah menggoda. "Ayolah. Kudengar, mereka hanya bertiga. Dua _cowok_ dan satu _cewek_ yang aku yakin beberapa tahun lebih muda dari kita. Siapa tahu dia cantik? Lumayan kan, untuk cuci mata kita sepanjang libur musim panas membosankan ini."

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Dasar mata keranjang..." cibirnya pelan—namun masih terdengar jelas oleh pendengaran Kiba.

"Aku dengar ituuu~" balasnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat kesal. Mereka pun tertawa kecil kemudian. Hanya sebentar, karena Kiba telah menginterupsi tertawa mereka dengan deheman. "Jadi? Ayo temani aku!" kata Kiba lalu menyeret tubuh temannya itu berjalan menuju rumahnya yang terletak di ujung blok. Hanya berjarak lima rumah dari rumah Naruto.

"Aku bahkan belum mengunci pintu rumahku! Lepaskan aku, dasar mesum!"

.

.

.

"Itu?"

"Ssssst!"

Naruto hanya mendengus. Karena ulah kekonyolan temannya, ia terpaksa menemani Kiba mengintip keadaan rumah baru itu di balik pintu pagar-bertanaman-rambat setinggi satu meter itu. Benar-benar... tidak sopan.

Sebaiknya, kalian jangan meniru dua orang ini ya!

Nah, kembali ke kedua tokoh ini.

Naruto hanya memandang kesal pada temannya yang kini lebih cocok disebut dengan mata-mata. Bagaimana tidak? Dandanannya saja sudah serba hitam. Kaus hitam polos, celana jeans hitam, sepatu kets hitam ditambah _hoodie_ hitam yang menutupi kepala berambut cokelatnya. Belum lagi dengan teropong mini—yang entah Kiba dapat dari mana—yang setia menemani kedua manik hitamnya.

Untungnya, Naruto tidak ikut-ikutan mengenakan kostum hitam seperti temannya itu. Sore ini ia mengenakan kaus putih tanpa lengan yang mempertontonkan lengan kecokelatannya yang lumayan berotot dan celana hitam selutut serta sandal putih. Setidaknya, penampilannya ini cukup membantu untuk mengenyahkan pemikiran orang-orang dari dua-orang-_stalker_-gila-di-sore-yang-panas.

Naruto menoleh ke samping kiri dan kanannya. "Oi, Kiba," katanya pelan sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Kiba. Kiba menurunkan teropongnya, menatap Naruto dengan raut bertanya. "Hentikan perbuatan konyolmu itu. Kalau memang kau ingin mengenal _cewek_ itu, jangan pakai acara sekonyol ini _dong_. Memangnya kau _nggak_ malu? Tetangga-tetangga kita yang sedari tadi lewat atau mengamati kita, mengira kalau kita ini mata-mata! _Baka_..."

Pemuda Inuzuka itu hanya nyengir. Naruto mendengus. "Setidaknya, jangan ajak aku kalau kau melakukan misi konyolmu ini," katanya sarkatis.

Kiba pun bangkit dari posisinya yang setengah jongkok. Ia menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya. "Oke, oke. Kalau itu maumu." Ia menyeret Naruto—lagi. "Kali ini, jangan protes, ya..." lanjutnya dengan nada yang mencurigakan. Naruto hanya menurut ketika teman sekaligus tetangganya itu menyeretnya masuk ke dalam halaman rumah tetangga baru mereka.

Kiba berdehem sejenak. Ia merapikan pakaiannya—yang memang sudah rapi sejak awal. Ia hanya menggulung lengan _hoodie_nya sebatas siku sebelum mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

"Permisi!"

Tak ada jawaban.

Satu menit berselang, Kiba kembali mengetuk pintu rumah itu. "Permisi!"

Lagi. Tak ada jawaban.

Lima menit kemudian, Kiba kembali mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Kali ini, agak tidak sabaran. "Permisi!" teriaknya lebih keras.

Nihil. Lima menit terlewati dengan tak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah itu.

Naruto mendengus—entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. "Kurasa sia-sia, Kiba. Sepuluh menit lebih kita berdiri di sini tetapi sepertinya rumah ini sedang tak ada orang—"

Naruto terdiam di tengah-tengah kalimatnya. Ia memicingkan matanya, menatap Kiba penuh selidik. "Atau jangan-jangan kau bohong? Bahwa sebenarnya tak ada orang di sini?"

Kiba terlonjak. Wajahnya memerah kesal. "Aku tidak bohong! Asal kau tahu, aku melihatnya dengan mataku! Langsung!"

"Kalau kau tidak berbohong, mengapa tidak ada yang menyahut? Dan lagi keadaan rumah ini tak ada bedanya! Seperti hari-hari biasanya kan? Kotor, lusuh, tak terawat! Kau pasti menipuku!"

"Apa? Jadi kau menuduhku begitu? O... oke! Akan kubuktikan kalau di rumah ini—"

"Ada apa ini?"

Baik Naruto maupun Kiba langsung bungkam sambil membelalakkan mata. Kaget. Mereka menoleh, mendapati bahwa pintu di depan mereka terbuka, menampilkan sosok berambut dan bermata hitam sekelam malam tengah menatap mereka tajam.

Kiba yang lebih dahulu menguasai keadaan. Ia kembali dari fase keterkejutannya, memasang senyuman bersahabat. Khas tetangga yang baik dan ramah tengah menyambut hangat tetangga barunya.

"Halo! Mulai sekarang kami tetanggamu! Aku Kiba Inuzuka, dan _cowok_ _baka_ di sampingku ini namanya Naruto Uzumaki. Salam kenal, uhm..."

Mengerti akan tatapan bertanya dari tetangga barunya, pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu membalas perkenalan ramah tetangga-tetangga barunya. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Salam kenal, Sasuke Uchiha-san!"

"Hn."

"Uh, apakah kami mengganggu, Uchiha-san?" tanya Naruto. Dipandanginya dengan intens wajah Sasuke. Tidak ada yang aneh sebenarnya. Mungkin hal yang menjadi masalah utama Naruto hanya warna kulit Sasuke yang terlalu pucat. Seputih mayat.

Sasuke menatap safir Naruto tajam. "Tidak. Dan jangan memandangiku seperti itu. Menjijikkan."

Naruto _nyengir_ canggung. "O-oke. _Gomen ne_?"

Sasuke menatap mata Naruto dan Kiba bergiliran. "Lebih baik kalian segera pulang ke rumah kalian masing-masing. Ini sudah hampir malam." Dan benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Tak terasa, hari sudah beranjak petang. Matahari sudah menghilang dari pandangan, menyisakan langit yang menggelap sewarna kain lembayung.

Kiba memberi kode pada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu Uchiha-san. Kalau butuh sesuatu, jangan sungkan meminta bantuan pada kami ya! Tenang saja, rumahmu bersebelahan dengan rumah Kiba," katanya sambil menunjuk bangunan rumah Kiba yang terlihat dari halaman rumah Sasuke. "Nah, seandainya ia tak ada di tempat, kau bisa ke rumahku. Ada di sana, enam rumah dari sini," lanjutnya, tetap mempertahankan posisi telunjuknya yang menunjuk arah rumahnya. "Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu, Uchiha-san."

"Sampai nanti!" pamit Kiba.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menyahuti dengan sebuah gumaman.

Sasuke mengawasi punggung Kiba dan Naruto yang semakin menjauhi rumahnya. Ia pun menutup pintunya.

Sebelum itu, ia sempat berkata pelan sekali saat menutup pintunya. Tentunya tak didengar, ehm, tak akan didengar oleh Naruto dan Kiba sekalipun mereka berada di dekatnya.

"...dan jangan pernah kembali."

.

.

.

**BERSAMBUNG**

.

.

.

Feedback, please?


End file.
